Morgan and Reid Shorts
by legaldramafan
Summary: Approx. 8 ficlets all starring Morgan and Reid. Most leave their teammates wondering 'are they or aren't they? Morgan/Reid SLASH. Most are lighthearted.


**Disclaimer: I am not the creator or owner of Criminal Minds and/or the characters therein. I have no legal rights or financial interest in any of it.**

**A/N: I thought it would be fun to do a few ficlets involving different situations with Morgan and Reid some that leave the team wondering if they are together. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them!**

Bromance v. Romance: #1

Morgan is sitting on the hotel bed cleaning his gun. Reid is impatiently waiting for him so that they can go get dinner. Morgan had now emptied his clip and was carefully cleaning it before reloading the bullets.

"That's good enough! Just stick it in there already!" Reid exclaimed.

_Prentiss and JJ are walking past Morgan and Reid's room on their way to find dinner._

"_Did Reid just say what-"_

"_Shh!"_

"I'll do it when I'm ready! Stop rushing me," Morgan replied.

_The girls were now leaning against the boys' door, shocked at what they were hearing._

"But I'm sick of waiting!" whined Reid.

"I'm almost done!"

Reid groaned in annoyance, flopping onto his bed, his stomach growling.

_The girls waited a moment or two, and then hearing no more dialogue they scurried away._

"_You don't think that Morgan and Reid are . . ."_

"_I didn't, but now . . . I mean, I know Spence swings both ways, but Morgan?"_

"Um, you ladies know that the elevator is more likely to come if you push the call button, right?" asked Derek as they both jumped. He reached between them and pressed the down arrow. "Okay pretty boy, what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care, I'm starving," he replied as all four agents stepped onto the elevator.

"Do something to work up an appetite Reid?" Prentiss just couldn't resist.

"Not especially," answered a confused Reid, "I just didn't have lunch today and then I was waiting on Morgan to finish cleaning his gun. I swear he even polished the bullets before reloading his clip." The elevator arrived at the ground floor and they exited.

"You two want to come grab dinner with us?"

"No, no, that's alright. You guys have fun!" replied JJ.

Morgan shrugged. "Looks like it's just you and me Reid," he said, throwing an arm casually over the young man's shoulders as they walked away.

_JJ and Prentiss stared after them._

"_So, when he said 'stick it in' . . ." Prentiss began._

"_He was talking about the clip of Morgan's gun?" JJ finished._

"_But . . ."_

"_Let's go get some food. Our brains will function better after we eat." Emily nodded at JJ as they went in search of dinner._

Bromance v. Romance #2

"Ooooh," Morgan moaned, "your fingers are magic!"

_Prentiss quickly motioned for JJ to stop brushing her teeth and pressed an ear against the thin wall separating their room from the one shared by Morgan and Reid._

"The baby oil helps," replied Reid as he continued to massage the tight muscles in his best friend's neck and back.

Morgan continued to moan and groan.

_Prentiss and JJ stared at each other, eyes wide, ears still to the wall. There was a knock on the door and JJ jumped to answer it. She pulled Rossi into the room and placed a finger over her lips. He heard Morgan groan and pressed his ear to the wall as well._

"Why didn't you ever tell me you could do this?"

"Because then you'd want it all the time," stated Reid in a matter-of-fact tone.

"_Are they-" began Rossi._

"_We don't know," whispered Prentiss._

"_We heard a very suggestive exchange between them a couple cases ago, but apparently they were talking about Morgan cleaning his gun . . ." JJ informed him. They heard a loud moan and their ears were back to the wall._

"Oooooh, right there," cried Morgan, "don't stop!" Reid was working a particularly bad knot in his right deltoid area.

"This isn't too painful?" questioned Reid.

"It's a good pain," replied Morgan.

"_Well, I think I've heard all I can take for one night," said Rossi, moving toward the door._

"_Did you need something Rossi?" asked Prentiss, ear still to the wall._

"_I honestly don't remember," he replied as he left._

"Why are stopping?" whimpered Morgan.

"It's been almost an hour!" cried Reid.

"Just a little longer, pleeeeeeease . . ." begged Morgan.

"Fine, but only because you're so tight."

_JJ's eyes looked like they might pop out of her head. "I think I've heard enough for one night too."_

_Prentiss also pulled away from the wall. "Yeah, that's a little TMI."_

"_Well I'm sure they don't think their co-workers are listening in," JJ pointed out._

Bromance v. Romance #3

"Where did you find one this big?!" exclaimed Reid, admiring the coffee cup. It was almost as big as a coffee pot!

_Hotch heard the exclamation – Morgan didn't even bother to shut his office door! He knew of Dave's suspicions and wondered if he was about to get confirmation._

Morgan chuckled. "I saw it in a novelty store and as soon as I saw it, I thought of you."

"I can't wait to use it!" he beamed.

_Hotch was beginning to regret his eavesdropping._

More chuckling. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it! I'm going to go show Prentiss."

_Hotch's eyes widened and he hurried to the bullpen._

"Emily! Look what Morgan got me! Isn't it the biggest one you've ever seen?" She cautiously looked up from the paperwork on her desk and then burst into laughter.

"Yes, Reid, that is by far the biggest one I've ever seen," she said, loving that the genius derived so much happiness from something as simple as an oversized coffee mug.

_Hotch watched from the catwalk. It really was the biggest one he'd ever seen._

Bromance v. Romance #4

"Garcia, WHAT are you staring at?"

"Gumdrop, I am watching the single most erotic thing I have ever seen."

JJ and Prentiss followed her gaze to the dance floor. They were at a club and Morgan had actually convinced Reid to join him on the dance floor, but this was not what they had expected.

"I thought Morgan wanted to go dance to meet women . . ." said Prentiss cautiously as she watched her two male co-workers grinding together to a provocative R&B song.

"Well maybe he's just teaching Spence," JJ stated. Her friends turned to stare at her. "Yeah, okay, I don't buy that either," she said as they watched Morgan whisper something in Reid's ear and his face turned bright red.

All three women were mesmerized by their co-workers dancing together – it really was rather erotic.

"I think I need to go home and take a cold shower," announced Prentiss. Morgan and Reid were no longer facing each other and Morgan was grinding his groin against Reid's ass.

"I guess this resolves any doubt," said JJ. "I mean, I don't think they would dance like that if they weren't, do you?"

"No, no, no!" Penelope cried. The other two women looked back to the dancer floor and saw a cute brunette in the middle of a Morgan-Reid sandwich.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if they're just screwing with us," commented Prentiss.

_Derek smiled over the woman's shoulder at his boyfriend. Spencer had noticed the girls gawking at them and had suggested they needed to add a female to their dancing. Judging by the looks on the faces of his three female co-workers, Derek decided that his boyfriend was right. Their faces were now clouded with confusion. Spencer smirked because the hot brunette dancing with them was a lesbian in a committed relationship whose partner didn't like to dance. A male couple made the perfect dance companions. Just to mess with their co-workers, they left the club with the lesbian couple._

"Where is he?" demanded Reid as he burst into the waiting area of the emergency room.

"He's in surgery," Prentiss said softly.

"What the hell happened?!" exclaimed an enraged Reid. "I thought you were going to interview a witness!"

"That's what we thought he was. We weren't expecting a witness to be armed and dangerous," explained Prentiss.

"What the hell were you doing while he was being stabbed?!" Hotch was about to intervene when the doctor approached their group.

"Surgery went well, he's coming out of sedation as we speak, but he's quite agitated. He keeps asking for a Reid," said the doctor.

"That's me," Reid replied, giving the man a small wave.

"Normally we don't let non-staff in the recovery area, but I think it's best this time to make an exception, so please, Agent Reid, follow me."

"Reid, you took my chocolate muffin home the other night didn't you?"

"Yeah; he's not allowed to drive."

"I went to see him this morning and his truck wasn't parked out front and there was no answer, I'm worried." By now, everyone had filtered in for the morning briefing. Reid was more than a little irritated that Garcia was trying to have this conversation in front of the entire team.

"Garcia, he was stabbed multiple times and required surgery. He's taking pain medication which makes him tired which is probably why he didn't answer the door. The truck wasn't there because I drove it in today." Eyebrows raised around the table; Morgan never let anyone drive his truck.

"Why did you take his truck? Did he say it was okay?"

Reid rubbed his temples; his head hurt, he didn't want to discuss his and Morgan's 'relationship' in front of the entire team and he hadn't slept in days. "Garcia, I didn't 'take' his truck; I'm staying with him until he heals up some and of course I have permission to drive it. I drive the truck all the time. Despite what you believe, he's not yours and you don't know everything about him. Now can we please get to the briefing so I can grab some files to take home and get back to Morgan."

JJ and Emily exchanged knowing looks, each a little bit pleased that Reid had stood up for his relationship with Morgan. They also wanted to do a happy dance when he called Morgan's house 'home.' Garcia's mouth was hanging open, Reid actually having rendered her speechless. Rossi smirked and Hotch seized the brief moment of silence to begin the meeting.

Bromance v. Romance #5.1

"Need be, I can get a couple of my boys to go undercover," supplied the Sheriff.

"No, no, that won't be necessary," Hotch replied. "Morgan! Reid!" His voice carried through the station and both agents made their way to the two leaders.

"What's up Hotch?" inquired Morgan.

"You're going in undercover to the club that the unsub has been hunting in. You'll really have to sell that you're a couple in order to draw him out. Naturally Morgan, you'll be the dominant personality in the relationship." Reid opened his mouth to claim offense to the last comment but thought better of it.

_JJ and Emily were watching from across the room._

"_Does Hotch know?" asked JJ._

"_You mean does he know that we suspect that they are actually a couple?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Don't know. I can't believe that Rossi wouldn't have told him about that night we listened through the wall."_

"_Good point."_

"Not a problem Hotch," answered Morgan.

"Reid?"

"I'm good."

"Nice to see how professional your team can be about this," began the Sheriff, "most my boys would have fought me tooth and nail before going undercover to this club."

_JJ and Emily looked at each other and busted out laughing._

"Not so fast you two. They are going to need back up, so you two will go in as a lesbian couple. You won't have to flaunt it like Morgan and Reid, but you need to sell it so the unsub isn't spooked." JJ and Emily nodded, still struggling to hold in their laughter. Hotch rolled his eyes.

"Morgan, Reid, go buy some clothes if you need them; I assume you don't keep club wear in your go bags. Turn the receipts in to me and we'll get you reimbursed. Nothing too extravagant, please."

Bromance v. Romance #5.2

"_Holy shit," Prentiss exclaimed when she saw Morgan and Reid walking into the club._

"_What did Morgan do to Spence?!"_

"_Who cares, he looks hot. They both do. They're oozing hotness."_

"_Hotness?"_

"_It's a word!" JJ raised her eyebrows. "Okay, maybe not, but you get the point." JJ smiled and kissed her best friend on the cheek._

"_If we're supposed to be lesbians, should we stop staring at them?"_

"_I don't think it matters; EVERYONE is staring at them."_

Morgan and Reid walked into the club holding hands. The dress code forbade jeans, so Morgan was dressed in fitted black trousers and a red button down with the top few buttons open. Reid was wearing black leather pants and a fitted purple v-neck shirt, and his hair had a messy, 'I just finished having sex' look to it.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing these pants!" came Reid's voice into their ears from a hidden microphone.

"Babe, you look hot. Besides, I'll help you out of them later," teased Morgan.

_Rossi was sitting at the bar casually flirting with anyone and everyone. He didn't know if this conversation was real or acting. Neither did JJ and Emily._

"I'm going to hold you to that," Reid whispered in his ear.

"Ready to get this party started?" he whispered back.

"You know it."

Morgan and Reid stepped onto the dance floor and were immediately all over each other. Reid's hands were running up Morgan's torso, his hands were on the younger man's ass. Morgan spun Reid around so that his back was to his chest and held him close while he thrust his pelvis into Reid's ass. He tilted his head to one side and Morgan began to lick, suck and bite his way up and down the exposed flesh.

"_If they aren't together, they either have some serious unresolved sexual tension or they deserve Oscars for their performance," commented JJ._

"_I'm going to say we can eliminate the last option," Prentiss stated. "This is too real."_

"_All I know is every time I see those two dancing I end up needing a cold shower."_

_Prentiss hummed in agreement. "That's because they aren't dancing; they're having sex with their clothes on." JJ nodded._

After forty-five minutes of dancing, they headed to the bar for some drinks. Rossi made eye contact with Morgan and raised an eyebrow, but Morgan merely smirked.

"I'm going to go have a smoke baby, I'll be right back," Reid reported to Morgan. Reid didn't really smoke, but it gave them an opportunity to apprehend the unsub as he followed him out of the bar. More importantly, if it didn't work the first time Reid could keep taking smoke breaks without raising any suspicion.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Morgan asked, holding on to Reid's hips.

"It's alright, I'll be right back," Reid replied.

"Well give me a kiss before you go," Morgan commanded. Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. Morgan had one hand on his waist and another in his hair. They stood there, Reid's back pressed against the bar, making out, until Rossi cleared his throat and they remembered why they were at the club.

"Hurry back!" said Morgan as he gave Reid a slap on the ass. He gave a small jump but smiled at Morgan and blew him a kiss.

"_They have to be . . ." Emily stated. JJ couldn't respond, still shocked at the public display of affection between the two men._

"_Hotch, there's a potential unsub following Reid out of the bar. He's hanging back a few feet so the take down will have to be outside," Prentiss reported, getting back to business. Hotch and local law enforcement were hidden outside to prevent the unsub from actually abducting Reid._

Morgan hated this, setting his boyfriend up for danger. He didn't trust anyone other than himself to look after Reid properly.

"We've got him," announced Hotch into his ear piece. Rossi, JJ and Emily began to walk toward the exit, but Morgan ran. He ran to Reid and hugged him and was rubbing his hands up and down his arms when the other three exited the building. Reid raised a hand to the side of Morgan's face, clearly reaffirming that he was okay. After a few minutes they reluctantly joined the rest of the team and local law enforcement.

"That was quite the performance," commented Emily.

"We're professionals," shrugged Reid, "we did what needed to be done."

"Oh come on!" cried Emily. "Please just put me out of my misery and just tell me!"

"To what are you referring?" Morgan replied.

"Seriously!" exclaimed JJ. Hotch came over and told Morgan and Reid they could head back to the hotel.

"Bye ladies!" Morgan taunted. "C'mon pretty boy," he said as he threw an arm around Reid. "I believe I promised that I would help you out of those pants."

_Emily and JJ looked at each other and sighed in exasperation._

"_Ladies," Rossi said as he joined them, "I think that's your answer right there." Morgan and Reid were a few yards down the sidewalk when Morgan took Reid's hand in his, intertwining their fingers and kissing the back of Reid's hand._

"You're okay with this, right?" Morgan inquired, knowing that they were still in the line of sight of the others as he kissed the back of his boyfriend's hand.

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows. It's like the worst kept secret of the BAU. And if they don't know, they should seriously consider a different unit of the FBI."


End file.
